1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve bracket assembly, and more particularly to a sleeve bracket assembly displaying different sets of sleeves at the same time and capable of being mounted on different walls.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sleeve bracket assembly can merely display one set of sleeves that have slightly different sizes. An additional sleeve bracket assembly is required to receive another set of sleeves. For example, three sleeve bracket assemblies are needed to receive whole sets of sleeves that comprise complete sizes.
However, purchasing new sleeve bracket assemblies increases a purchasing cost and carrying multiple sleeve bracket assemblies is inconvenient.
With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,093 (“DIAMOND”), DIAMOND may display different sets of sleeves at the same time. DIAMOND has a plurality of horizontally-oriented, vertically arrayed extruded slatwall members. However, multiple sleeves are placed latitudinally when the sleeves are hung on the vertical slatwall members. Size marks printed on the sleeves are hard to see for users, and this is inconvenient for users to quickly take a sleeve of desired size.
Moreover, DIAMOND is affixed to a wall by screws via round mounting holes. The screws cannot be moved along the mounting holes such that DIAMOND can only be affixed on a specific wall, and this is not versatile in use. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a sleeve bracket assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.